


On Desolation Row

by Raven052



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alley Sex, Bar, Hand Jobs, M/M, knowing too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was pretty damn bored that night.<br/>Until his favourite 'stranger' who drives him crazy turns up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Desolation Row

**Author's Note:**

> Takes some very vague inspiration from My Chemical Romance's video for 'Desolation Row' (basically, how they looked there...)

The bar was buzzing, as ever. 

And, like he had been for many nights in a row now, Gerard was bored as hell.

He sat at the bar, in his usual attire of black jeans (with a rip at the inner thigh, striped material underneath to hide the skin, but still draw the eye), belt and chains hanging around his hips.  
Ratty black top over a more complete red one.  
Leather jacket. Of course. Always.  
One black, fingerless leather glove.  
No point asking where the other one went. He doesn’t fucking know.  
And red and black material wrapped around his wrist.  
A beautiful mess, indeed.

The others in his group of friends had all scattered around an hour ago.  
Some people called them a ‘gang’, but Gerard didn’t like that word. Or, at least he pretended he didn’t. “We’re not fucking thugs“, he’d say, while swiping his lip to catch the blood of a freshly split lip.  
Always the mouth, everyone always punched him in the fucking mouth.

Well, except for tonight, when Gerard had got caught up defending his brother.  
Stupid mistake, Mikey had apparently slept with this guys sister, who, according to this guy had been ‘as innocent and pure as the Virgin Mary’ before Mikey had got to her.  
After the fight Mikey had said to Gerard, with a grin, “She didn’t act like any virgin.”  
Gerard had rolled his eyes, and left Mikey to head back inside.  
His eye still hurt. He was gonna have a hell of a black eye, and he knew it.

Gerard turned around, looked over the crowd filing the bar.  
He pushed his hand through his already wild and messed up hair (wild pre-fight also), making it worse still.  
Finding the crowd to still be uninteresting, Gerard turned back to the bar, and leant heavily against it. 

The bartender soon came past him again, and nudged at his leather clad arms, crossed on top of the bar.  
“I should kick you out.” The bartender said, when Gerard looked up.  
The bartender was grinning though, and Gerard offered a smirk back.  
“Or at least tell you to fuck off from the bar. It’s not like you fucking drink anyway. You’re taking up valued space there.”  
Gerard shrugged. “Yeah. But you won’t, because I make the place look pretty.”  
The bartender laughed. “You’re fucking full of yourself, you know that?”  
“Only repeating what all the boys tell me.” Gerard replied.  
“Yeah? You taking one home tonight?”  
Gerard grimaced, and shook his head. “Nothing worth taking. I’d only sleep with any of these ugly fucks if I still drank. Which, as you pointed out, I don’t.”  
The bartender raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.  
He looked very much like he knew something Gerard didn’t.  
Which intrigued Gerard no end.  
“I wouldn’t speak too soon.” The bartender said.  
“Oh, yeah?” Gerard nudged, hoping to get more out of him.  
The bartender winked, then walked away. 

_Fuck._  
Gerard frowned, looking around again.  
 _Who has he seen?_  
Then, it occurred to him, something he never dared hoped for, but got him excited every time he found it to be true.  
 _Is **he** here tonight?_  
Gerard took another glance around the bar, to check. 

And, sure enough, deep in the crowd, but slowly coming over…  
There he was.

The guy in question was someone that would on occasion disappear for so long, Gerard would start to think he’d imagined him.  
Dreamt him up one night while jerking off.  
But, then, a night like this would happen, and Gerard would be reminded he was real, very real.

A small guy, but lacking nothing for it.  
Always in similar dark clothing to Gerard’s, though his clothes where slightly more complete.  
His hair was shorter too, but more than enough to run your fingers through.  
To tug and pull on.  
And tattoos.  
Fucking tattoos everywhere Gerard could see.  
And, Gerard suspected, places he couldn’t see.  
Despite all the times the two of them had hooked up now, Gerard still had seen barely any of this guys skin.  
Though he had caught a glimpse of something on his hips.  
Two birds, an ‘and’ between them.  
Gerard wondered if that represented something. Was there someone he should be jealous of?  
Somehow he liked the idea of being jealous. 

There was so much he didn’t know about this guy.  
Didn’t even know his first name, he wouldn’t tell.  
Insisted that knowing his last name was enough.  
Iero.

Gerard had once tried to give him his name, hoping that he’d get Iero’s name in return.  
The reply he’d got was, “I know you as Gee. That’s enough.”  
It drove Gerard kinda crazy.  
But that was just Iero all round for him. 

Gerard quickly turned around, again, wanting to appear like he hadn’t even seen him coming.  
He glanced over when he felt someone settle down on the stool next to him.  
Yep. It was him.  
“Gonna pretend you didn’t spot me five minutes ago?” Iero said, with a hint of tease in his voice.  
Gerard turned his head fully then, a slight amount of fake surprise on his face.  
“Well look who it is.” He drawled, with a grin. “Where the fuck you been the past two months?”  
“Keeping track of me, Gee?” Iero asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“If I were, I wouldn’t need to ask where you’d been.”  
Iero nodded.  
Then got himself a drink.  
“How you been?” Gerard asked.  
Iero rolled his eyes. “You’re doing that again, huh?”  
“What?”  
Iero looked up, a small, almost evil smile on his face, “Trying to get to know me.”  
Gerard shrugged, then shook his head. “Just asking a question.”  
“I know you too well Gee. I can read you. And I know when you’re trying to get inside me.”  
Gerard leaned closer then, and hand reaching out, resting on the other mans thigh, squeezing gently. “You’ve never let me.”  
Iero looked at the hand, back up at Gerard, then grinned.  
Then he grabbed that hand, and jumped down off the stool.  
“Ready to go?”

They were outside only a few minutes later. The time took was only because various people stopped to talk to each of them on their way.  
They never let go of each others hands. Neither cared what anyone else in this bar might think.

Gerard found himself thrown against the wall, and he loved that.  
He was grinning when Iero’s lips crashed against his.  
“Get right into it?” Iero asked, his hand already pressing against Gerard’s crotch.  
Gerard shook his head. “Kiss me more first. Work up to it.” Then he laughed, almost a giggle. “Treat me right.”  
He wasn’t drunk, but Iero always made him feel like it anyway.  
“Treat you like a lady?” Iero teased, his hand now rubbing slowly.  
Gerard laughed softly again.  
“You don’t _feel_ like a lady.” Iero said, his mouth hot and close to Gerard’s ear, which he nipped, not quite gently.  
“And… Even if you did. I know you too well, Gee. You don’t act like one either.”  
He was unbuckling Gerard’s belt now.  
“Ladies don’t suck men off in alley ways.”  
Gerard gave up on going slow then, his hands reaching for Iero’s belt, undoing it hastily, unzipping his jeans.

They were kissing again, more hotly, their cocks in each others hand, panting heavily into each others open mouths, tongues touching and pushing into each others mouths, as far as they could.  
Spare hands gripped at jackets, at hair.  
Both forgot, as always, where they were.

Then, another constant struggle between the two.  
As they got close to coming, Gerard wanted to open his eyes, look at Iero, watch him.  
But the other man always wanted to be kissing, wanted their moans to vibrate into each others mouths.  
This time, Iero got his way while Gerard came, and, just after, Gerard got his way while Iero did.

Gerard brought his hand up to his mouth, and licked his palm, watching Iero as he did.  
He grinned as he sucked on his fingers too.  
Iero rolled his eyes. “Want mine too?” He asked, raising his hand.  
Gerard grabbed it, and licked his clean also.  
“So fucking classy.” Iero teased.  
“It’s hot as fuck and you know it.” Gerard replied, grinning as he released Iero’s hand back to him.  
They fixed their jeans again, and while Iero cleaned off his jeans (and some of his shirt) with an already dirty looking rag, Gerard simply wiped at his clothes with his hand.  
“You’re an animal.” Iero told him, trying to sound disgusted, but failing.  
He threw the rag on the ground behind him.  
“You love it.” Gerard said, letting himself slide to the ground.  
He reached his arms up, wanting Iero to join him.  
He smiled, happily when the other man sat beside him, then allowed himself to be taken into Gerard’s arms.  
Gerard liked it when they were like this after getting off. He could never pretend they were a real couple, but, at times like this, he could at least imagine it.  
Gerard reached his hand over, placed on Iero’s thigh again, slowly gliding up and down again.  
Iero closed his eyes, and tipped his head back against the wall, leaning slightly more into Gerard now. 

Silence for a long time. Then Iero turned his head, and they were kissing again, softly, slowly this time.  
Gerard’s hand moved slightly up, and Iero pretended not to notice. 

“Come home with me.” Gerard said, his voice hushed, lips just barely touching Iero’s.  
The other man sighed, sadly.  
“Here we go again.”  
“Don’t.” Gerard pleaded. “Please don’t make me feel like a fucking needy kid or something. You know. You _know_ what we have is good. I just want to see if the next step is just as good. I bet it’s better.”  
Iero grinned, not opening his eyes. “No. You just wanna get inside me.”  
Gerard hesitated.  
“Not just that…” He admitted.  
Iero laughed. “Told you I can fucking read you.”  
“Well, why not?” Gerard pressed.  
Now Iero opened his eyes, and looked at Gerard, very, very seriously. “I’ve told you before that I know about you. And I do. I know more than I wish I did, in truth. I know that despite the fact you’d probably burst with fucking jealousy if you thought I’d slept with another man, you merrily screw every pretty thing that crosses your path. I know that though you make out like you prefer to top, really you love it best when you’re bottom. I know you like getting off out here because you enjoy the danger, though you’d hate it if you were ever seen. I know you call your parents every weekend, tell them not to worry. I know you nearly killed yourself. I know you worry about your brother, a lot. I know you’ve slept with women, and every time you did, you felt like you were cheating, acting, pretending. I know you hate fighting, but you do it to keep up appearances. I know the first guy you slept with betrayed you, and that’s why you have trust issues when it comes to partners.”  
At that, Iero paused, grinned. “I expect I probably don’t help with that aspect.”  
Gerard said nothing.  
He felt…  
Wretched.  
Like he was torn open, laid bare, for all to see.  
Or, at least, for Iero to see.  
It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he knew all this (how did he know?), and yet Gerard knew nothing about him. 

He felt Iero’s hand grab his chin, making him look up, face him properly.  
“And, I know the result of those trust issues.” Iero continued.  
His eyes were intense, almost too much to look at.  
They were all Gerard could look at.  
“I know, once you take a guy home, once you fuck him, get inside him… Then that’s it. The game is up, it’s over. They go home the next morning and you never see them again. You loose interest in them the moment the orgasms over.” 

Gerard still said nothing.  
It was true, all of it.  
Except… He wanted to argue the last point.  
“It wouldn’t be like that.”  
Iero was shaking his head.  
“It wouldn’t! Fucking hell! I’m fucking _obsessed_ with you Iero! And you know what? Yeah, I fuck other guys, but only because I’m trying to find a goddamn replacement for you. And as for loosing interest? Damn fucking right I loose interest, because none of them _are_ you! None of them even come fucking close.”  
Iero smiled, slightly at that.  
“You don’t believe me.” Gerard said, his voice sounding as hopeless as he felt.  
“Maybe I do…” Iero replied, clearly thinking carefully. “But… I’m still not going to risk it, not yet.”  
He detangled himself from Gerard then, and stood up.  
He turned around, to face the other man, and he smiled. “This still works for me right now, and, I dunno… I think you’ll thank me eventually.”  
He paused, then leant down, whispered in Gerard’s ear. “If you’re really lucky… I might be the one that gets inside you.”  
Gerard closed his eyes. “You already are.” 

He didn’t watch as Iero straightened up, and began to walk away.  
“I’ll be around for at least the week.” He said, pausing his departure.  
Gerard opened his eyes, then nodded, smiled just slightly.  
“And…” Iero paused, biting his lip a little, thinking something over. “By the way…”  
Gerard got to his feet, watching the other man carefully.  
He’d never seen him this nervous.  
“It’s Frank. My… Uh. My name, I mean. My name is Frank.”  
Then, with more hurry than before, he left. 

Gerard stared after him, shocked at the sudden revelation.  
He guessed Iero (Frank!) had felt bad, stripping Gerard’s soul bare like that, had wanted to give him something as an apology.  
Then, Gerard realised, he knew something else about Frank too.  
He was nervous about sleeping with Gerard because he didn’t want Gerard getting bored of him.  
Which meant he was as into Gerard as Gerard was into him. 

Finally, he’d been given a way in.  
He had a feeling this was just the start of it.


End file.
